The invention relates to a circuit assembly comprising a block-shaped component mount adapted to be equipped with aligned rows of electromagnetically operated fluid power valve-like components, said assembly having internal connection ducts, which on the one hand communicate with the components and on the other with ducts of an elongated manifold mounted on one of the two ends of the block-shaped component mount, said manifold comprising at least one feed duct for the supply of a fluid under pressure to the components and at least two load ducts for the supply of loads, and an electronic circuit board for electrically driving the components.
Such circuit assemblies are employed in electrical-pneumatic controllers, the block-shaped component mount being equipped with components as for example electromagnetically driven valves, on one of its sides. The components are placed in two rows and receive electrical signals from a common edge connector, which runs parallel the components on the component mount. On the side opposite to the side with the components of the block-shaped component mount there is an electronic circuit board, which is fed with the control signals for the separate components and transmits the control or driving pulses via a harness of wires to the edge connector. Such an arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that it takes up a large amount of space, since because of the edge connector mounted on the block-shaped component mount it necessarily has a certain overall size. Furthermore manufacture is quite a complex process, since the edge connector has an elaborate structure and the internal wiring involves elaborate and high-cost operations for its production. A further drawback is caused by the wire harness as a connection between the electronic circuit board and the edge connector, since extensive soldering operations are necessary and it is quite possible for the connections to be confused. Furthermore a wire harness is cumbersome and is likely to be the cause of some of the wires being torn off their terminals. In the event of a defect occurring in the electronic circuit board it will will have to be replaced and it is then necessary for the entire wire harness to be unsoldered in order to make it possible for the electronic circuit board to be removed. There is then the disadvantage of a considerable loss of time and heavy costs.